Underneath Your Clothes
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: They have a secret love that they can’t tell anyone about because it could cost them their jobs. What happens when they decide to get married and have no choice but to tell people about their engagement? Jeff Hardy x OC x Ken Kennedy Chap 9 Now UP!
1. Poison

Title: Underneath Your Clothes  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Summary: They have a secret love that they can't tell anyone about because it could cost them their jobs. What happens when they decide to get married and have no choice but to tell people about their engagement?

------

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, any of the arenas named, the only things are I own are Misty McKinnon and Mercedes Carmichael. I also own, Noel, Megan, Courtney, Rylan, and Haylie. Also I own Angels Diner… (In the story, not in real life).

-----

Prologue Poison

Misty rolled over in her bed as the sun shone thru her window. She sighed and turned toward the door to her room. She wanted to scream. Her parents had kicked her out only four months ago and she had also dropped out of school a few days later because she had to work for her rent money. She had moved to a small town in Montana, which was hundreds of miles away from Texas. She had traveled all over the states looking for a place to live and for some reason settled here. It seemed more like home then Texas ever did. Rolling out of bed the soon to be sixteen year old walked to the door grabbing her uniform for the diner and walked to the shower. She looked in the mirror and saw the girl she was now and she did see anything left of the girl she was four months ago. She stripped and stepped into the shower. Letting the hot water pour over her body she sighed. She hated getting up and remembering who she used to be. She stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later and dressed in her blue jean pants and white sneakers and pulled on a t-shirt that said Angels Diner on the front. Pulling her long black hair into a pony tail she walked back into her room and grabbed her apron.

Five minutes later she walked into the diner and smiled as she watched Haylie and Megan setting up the dining room. It was Sunday and they always opened late on Sundays. Misty nodded to Rylan and Courtney as she walked back to the kitchen. She smiled to Noel the owner, and hung her jacket up on a hook. She picked up a order pad and watched as Megan turned the closed sign to open and stood by the counter and waited for customers.

"Hey Misty, when you gonna go back to school?"

"Never Rylan"

"Rylan leave the girl alone."

"Sorry Noel."

"Hello I got my GED. So back off." Misty said looking at the older boy. They shut up when a customer came in. Misty waited a moment and the took over a menu.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes coffee would be nice." Misty wrote it down and walked over to the coffee and she glanced up as another customer walked in. The coffee pot she was holding fell out of her hands and smashed to the ground. She stood there in shock.

She had dyed her hair and started dressing differently since she had left home but something told her that he would recognize her. She stared at the man that had kicked her out. She couldn't believe that her father was there. She quickly regained her composure and with Rylan's help began cleaning up the mess she had made. When she carried the broken glass and dirty rags back to the kitchen Noel rushed over to her.

"Are you alright Mi…"

"Please don't say my name, call me Nicole."

"Why what's wrong?"

"That man is my father he kicked me out."

"Oh well then I'll be right back. Megan, come here!" Noel said walking away from Misty. Misty grabbed a new pot of coffee and headed back out to her table. She glanced over at the counter where her father was sitting and ignored him.

"Hi my name is Nicole and I will be your waitress this mornin'." Misty said with a smile. "Let me know when you're ready to order."

"Actually I'm ready now, I would like the Mountain skillet and I want wheat toast with that and grape jam."

"That won't be a problem. I'll be back with your meal as soon as possible." Misty walked away and she smiled at Megan who was purposefully ignoring her father. After Misty walked back out from handing her order to Noel she nodded at Megan and walked over to the man that she called her father.

"Welcome to Angels Diner, in Poison Montana, I'm Nicole and I'll be your waitress this fine and sunny Sunday morning." He looked at her for a moment and then took the menu she offered and ordered a coffee. She poured his coffee and took his order. She turned when she heard Noel ring the bell.

"Order up." Misty grabbed the plate and carried it out to the man in the booth. She smiled at him.

"Enjoy your meal sir." She said and walked away. She watched as Noel placed her fathers order on the ledge and she grabbed it and handed it to him. She didn't talk much to any of her customers after that because they got really busy but she noticed that her father hung around all day until her shift was offer. She and Rylan got off at the same time.

"Hey Rylan, wanna walk me home?" She called over as he grabbed his jacket. He looked at Haylie his girlfriend and she nodded, she knew that Misty was scared to walk home alone. 

"Sure Nicole, no problem." He replied. No one had messed up with calling her that. Even the regulars caught on. So everything had been fine. She grabbed her jacket that Rylan handed her and together they walked out the door. She knew her father had followed them.

"He's following us…I can feel it."

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. He won't do anything once we get you to your place and locked in. As long as you don't answer the door."

"Yeah okay your right."

When they got to her place she walked into her apartment and locked the door after saying good-bye to her friend. She walked to the windows and closed them all. And locked them. She never used the air conditioner but today she would. She showered and slipped into her night clothes. After heating up leftovers she brought home from the diner the night before and eating. She went to bed.

------

A/N---Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is going to be a great story. Well until next time ya'll Jessica…..post song Cherry Pie, by Warrant


	2. Bad Reputation

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, any of the arenas named, the only things are I own are Misty McKinnon and Mercedes Carmichael. I also own, Noel, Megan, Courtney, Rylan, and Haylie. Also I own Angels Diner… (In the story, not in real life).

----

Chapter One Bad Reputation

Misty shot up in bed dripping with cold sweat. She hadn't thought about that in years. She was breathing heavy and clutching the black satin sheet to her chest. She felt a tear slide down her face. She remembered that her father had tried to find her several times after that but she had always barely escaped. She looked beside her at the man she had slept with last night. She loved him but the only problem was he had a girlfriend and they were going behind her back. She felt him move beside her and he sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"Is something wrong babe?"

"Just a bad dream, everything's fine Ken."

"Are you sure Mist you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Ken really it's nothing just an old nightmare. I'll be fine trust me." Misty said turning and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her. The alarm clock next to her bed went off and she muttered a curse under her breath. Both of them got out of the bed and Ken found his clothes and quickly dressed before kissing her good-bye and walking out of the room after she was in the bathroom. Misty sighed as she heard him leave. She finished her shower and pulled on her black jeans and her pink t-shirt that said STFU across the front. She let her long brown hair down and figured it could air dry. She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her white sneakers and as she was tying them she heard a knock at her door. She got up and answered the door. She hoped it was one of the other divas because she didn't want to deal with any of the guys right now.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Mist, come on I'm your boyfriend."

"But your on SmackDown…"

"Yeah well like Kennedy I have an appearance on Raw this week. So I am traveling with Raw."

"Oh, well I was just about to head out; I need to meet up with the Hardys in like ten minutes."

"Oh yeah, the whole story line thing. Well since I don't want to deal with them, I'll see you later Misty."

"Yeah see ya Adam." Misty responded as she closed her hotel room door behind her. She walked down the hall and ran into none other than Jeff Hardy. She glared at him but kept on walking. He walked next to her and when they got to the elevator and he let her in first. He followed to her dismay. He knew she hated him, but that was just to damn bad. They were in a story line and had no choice but to get along.

"Wanna call a truce?"

"With you hell no."

"Figured you would say that."

"Look Hardy I hate you, you hate me and that is all there is to it." Misty said as the elevator stopped a few floors down. Torrie and Matt got on the elevator and Torrie rested her head on Matt's shoulder. Misty looked away in disgust. How Torrie could like a Hardy was beyond her. Once again the doors opened and this time Ken Kennedy and his girlfriend Ariana got on. Misty felt like she was going to be sick. Only an hour ago he was kissing her. And now he was holding the idiot he claimed as his girlfriend. Finally the elevator hit the ground floor and they all got off. Misty walked with Matt, Jeff, and Torrie. She saw Adam across the room and swallowed hard. But she had to play the part. She wanted to object when Jeff took her hand but she couldn't. She had to smile.

There was a group of fans outside the hotel and they had to stop and sign autographs which wasn't so bad because she got to let go of Jeff's hand. And she some how ended up walking between Jeff and Adam. So it wasn't a bad thing. Finally they all got to there cars and Misty got in the passenger side of Jeff's car.

"Can I please drive?"

"No"

"Why the hell are you so stubborn?"

"Why the hell are you a bitch?"

"Hardy did you just compliment me?"

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Jeff to her it was. She is a bigger bitch then Victoria."

"No one asked you Torrie."

"Well that's just too damn bad."

"Can you all shut the hell up I have a headache." Matt said.

"Whimp, can't even handle a headache." Misty said as Jeff started the car. He looked over at her and shook his head. Now he knew why he hated her so much. It was about a twenty minute drive to the arena, but when Torrie decided she wanted Taco Bell they stopped for her. She ate in the car and was happy to do so. She was hungry as hell and it was because she had skipped breakfast that morning after waking up late. When they finally got to the arena Misty realized that she too was hungry. She split from the group and headed to the catering area. Letting them know where she would be.

"Don't forget we have that scene to shoot in like an hour." Jeff called after her. She hated shooting those scenes, half the time she had to defend him the other half she had to just smile and play the part of arm candy. And every now and then she had to kiss him. Which always made her want to puke.

Misty walked into catering and immediately the whispers started. She wasn't surprised they always started when she walked into a room. All the divas and superstars considered her a ho because she had a storyline with a Hardy. So that didn't bug her. What bothered her was the fact that she was sleeping with two guys behind their backs, and those two men hated each other more than life itself. Misty got a bottle of water and some chips, and sat down at an empty table to eat. She knew she didn't get much but there was no way that she was going to be able to eat anything more before she filmed the scene with Jeff, she didn't want to get sick. She just listened to the talk around her and she knew that she had a bad reputation. The funny thing was she didn't give a rats ass.

Misty sighed, these people didn't really know her and they called her a whore, hell that was awfully nice of them considering they worked with her, and they treated her like shit. They had treated her this way for four years. She had seen divas come and go and the funny thing was no matter who those divas slept with they never seemed able to stay. She on the other hand stayed because she was a good wrestler. She was more than eye candy. So let them think up a fake story to tell the world the bad reputation that she was rumored to have wasn't real. She walked out of the catering area.

She found her way around to the set that was set up backstage. And sighed this was actually about her for once, not Jeff. It was about her and her title shot that she was getting. She smiled at Ashley who was standing with Vince and Shane McMahon. She was supposed to be friends with Ashley.

_WWE Woman's title Promo:_

"_Come on Misty cheer up, you know you can beat Melina. There is nothing stopping you."_

"_Dammit, Jeff the thing is she fights dirty."_

"_So do you. In and out of the ring." Jeff replied grinning. Misty rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head. Ashley walked over to them._

"_Good luck tonight Misty."_

"_She's going to need it. I'm the most dominant diva in WWE history. It's not like she can beat me. Even with your help Hardy." Melina said walking over the woman's championship on her shoulder and a smirk on her face. Misty slapped Melina in the face and Melina decided that she was going to beat the hell out of Misty then and there. The two women began fighting and Johnny Nitro and Jeff had to pull them apart._

"_Save it for the ring ladies." Vince McMahon said walking toward them._

Once that was done with Misty walked to the trainers and got ice for her eye. Melina had straight punched her in the face and she knew that she was going to have a bruise. Jeff didn't even bother to follow her. When Misty got to the trainers she smiled, Adam was there getting his shoulder re wrapped from the attack he had gotten on SmackDown from a member of the RAW roster. She told the trainer she needed ice and once she had finished wrapping Adam's shoulder she walked out of the room to get some ice from the catering area.

"Looks like your going to have a black eye Mist."

"Yeah that bitch Melina punched me. She wasn't supposed to either."

"Aw poor baby. Are we still going to get together tonight after the show?"

"Yeah, of course we are. By the way, what the hell is Kennedy doing here?"

"Unfortunatly for me the two of us are in a tag team match tonight against the Hardys."

"The Hardys, what the hell for?"

"Because Vince is an ass. Looks like I'll see you in the ring." Adam said before walking out as the trainer walked back in with an ice pack for Misty's face. Misty watched him leave and she couldn't believe what he had just told her.

----

A/N---Well enjoy. I just love drama don't ya'll? I am very proud of this chapter because it catches Misty's attitude so well. You can tell how much she hates Jeff Hardy. Jessica.


	3. Fire In Her Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, any of the arenas named, the only things are I own are Misty McKinnon and Mercedes Carmichael. I also own, Noel, Megan, Courtney, Rylan, and Haylie. Also I own Angels Diner… (In the story, not in real life).

----

Chapter Two – Fire in Her Eyes

Misty sat there for a minute. She stared at the wall. She had to go out with Matt and Jeff, and the men she was sleeping with were tag team partners. This was not her night. After a few more seconds Misty stood and walked out of the room. She started walking toward the Hardys locker room. To see if they knew about the match. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard voices coming down the hall.

"Adam, I can't believe you would think that I would cheat on you."

"Ari, just tell me the truth. Are you or aren't you?"

"No I'm not. Adam, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." Misty felt a tear slide down her cheek. So that's how he was going to be. She would pay him back for it. She just had to figure out how. She slipped back into the shadows as the two of them walked pass. When they were far enough down the hall way she headed to the Hardys locker room. They were on their way out.

"Were just on our way to find you. We have a match in…"

"Five minutes I know." Misty said interrupting Jeff.

"Okay, well what the hell are you doing in street clothes…?"

"Getting ready to go change." Misty said shoving past the two men and entering the locker room. She stripped down to her bra and panties and pulled on a pair of black shorts and she pulled a Subject to Change t-shirt out of Jeff's clothes that the wardrobe people had brought over. She tucked the front of it into her shorts and pulled on a pair of ho boots. She walked out of the locker room and caught up with the guys. She wrapped one arm around Jeff's waist and put her other hand in her pocket. Jeff turned his head to look at her and was shocked to see what she was wearing. He said nothing as he continued to the curtain.

"Truce Jeff?" Once again he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Truce" he replied.

Kennedy and Edge were glaring at one another and then when they saw Misty walk up with the Hardys, they also saw the fire in her eyes. She turned her head to look at them and glared. Then she turned to Jeff and smiled sweetly. He raised an eyebrow and was even more shocked when she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer.

"Do you two have to do that?" Kennedy asked. Misty and Jeff pulled apart and both of them looked at the other and they would have responded but the music began playing and she and the Hardys went out to the ring. Matt and Jeff held the ropes for her to enter the ring. The crowd was cheering for them. Misty smiled as the two men held up the World Tag Team Titles. As they joined her in the middle of the ring. Kennedy and Edge and Ariana came out to Edge's music. Misty immediately walked herself to Jeff's side.

Kennedy looked at Misty and shook his head. He hated the script because she was with Jeff in it. But what happened backstage was not part of it. He was going to tear Jeff Hardy apart. If it was the last thing that he did. Misty stepped out of the ring and smiled sweetly at Jeff. Then threw a nasty look across the ring. Both men caught the look and each thought it was for them. She took a glance at Ariana and then turned around to grab the tag rope. She stood there with Matt as Kennedy and Jeff started off the match.

Kennedy attacked Jeff at the same time Jeff went to attack him. And then out of nowhere four people ascended upon the ring, attacking the Hardys and Kennedy and Edge. Ariana and Misty looked at the mess in the ring like What the Fuck? Ariana looked at Brian Kendrick and Paul London as they attacked the Hardys. And Misty was shocked to see Cena and Randy Orton attacked Edge and Kennedy. The ref signaled for the bell and it was decided as a double DQ. Misty grabbed Lilian's Microphone from her.

"Enough of this shit. What the hell is everyone's problem?" Misty demanded. The fighting in the ring stopped and everyone turned to look at her as she climbed into the ring. "Can someone please tell me why the hell this match was just interrupted?"

Brian and Paul looked at her and so did Orton and Cena. Surprisingly the other four men and Ariana nodded their heads in agreement. Cena stepped forward and looking into Misty's eyes took the microphone away from her. Misty quickly stepped back and glared at him.

"Well let's think about this. The bastard took my title to SmackDown…" Orton grabbed the microphone

"And Kennedy decided to take it upon himself to sleep with my wife." Randy said glaring at Ariana. Who looked back at him like she had no idea what he was talking about.

Misty raised an eyebrow and looked at Ariana. She shook her head in disgust. Then took the microphone from Orton.

"Are you trying to tell me that Ariana is your wife?" When Randy took the microphone a ring assistant handed him.

"Yeah, she is."

"Wow damn then what the hell is she doing telling Adam here that she loves him, and we all know that the thing with Kennedy is all storyline. Okay that explains the two of you. What the hell is your two's problem?" She asked turning to Paul and Brian. The two men looked at each other and grinned.

Brian took the microphone from Randy and turned toward The Hardys.

"We are going to prove that we are better than you. And that we are the only true highflying tag team in the WWE." Brian said. Paul and Brian glared at the Hardys who were now standing beside Misty. They left the ring and walked backstage. Orton and Cena following them. Ariana swallowed hard and looked from Kennedy to Adam and back at the ramp where Randy stood. She looked slightly nervous as she stepped from the ring and walked up the ramp to join him. Vince McMahon came out and he had a microphone in his hand.

"Now, what in the hell is going on here? I don't remember authorizing a raid tonight. But you know what that is okay. All of this has given me a wonderful idea. Friday night on SmackDown it is going to be the The Hardys, Edge, and Kennedy going against Brian Kendrick, Paul London, John Cena, and Randy Orton. And for the hell of it lets put Misty and Ariana in a diva street fight." Misty just stared at Vince in shock. Well that would give her a chance to kick the bitches ass.

Once everyone was backstage Misty detached herself from the Hardys and went to yell at Adam. When she found him he was on the phone with someone. She listened to his end of the conversation.

"Dammit Tiffany no it was nothing it was just the script. I swear. I am not cheating on you babe." He paused for a moment. Listening to her. "Tiffany if I didn't love you then I wouldn't have married you…" Adam turned and was shocked to see not only Misty but Ariana standing there. Misty hadn't even known that Ariana had come over too. The divas looked at each other and rolled their eyes and walked away before he could say a word.

"So were you and Adam…"

"Hell no we went out a few times, but nothing happened." Misty said answering the question she knew was going to be asked.

"I was stupid. Ya know I should have realized that I was just fine with Randy. But my dumb ass just had to, oh never mind."

"No you have a point, although I do think your husband is an ass. But atleast you aren't in a storyline with a Hardy."

"That kiss didn't look like it was from the Storyline."

"That was impulse because I wanted to piss off Adam and…"

"Ken?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"He told me that you two were together, don't worry I promise not to tell."

"Thanks, I think."

xoxox

Misty was sitting in her hotel room later that night listening to the radio when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and stood to answer the door she was not in the mood for company. She wanted to be alone and think about everything that had happened that day. She had found out that Adam was an ass and married, that Ariana really wasn't Ken's girlfriend. That it was just the storyline. When she reached the door she opened it and found herself face to face with Ken.

He looked pissed and she knew he had every right to be. Especially after that stunt she had pulled earlier kissing Jeff. She had hated it but she had to admit he was a great kisser. She stepped aside and let him in. He walked past her and then turned around and faced her after she closed the door.

"What the hell was that?"

"I can…"

"You know what I don't want to hear it. Misty I can't believe you would do something like that."

"Ken will you let me explain?"

"I just can't believe you would kiss Hardy!"

"It just happened I was pissed off!" Misty screamed

"At who?" Ken yelled back

"You!"

"Me what the hell did I do?"

"I thought Ariana was your girlfriend." Misty replied quietly.

"No, she's married I am not that stupid that and I love you Misty." Misty stared at him for a second and then smiled.

"Well damn, I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth Ken."

"Well they have so what now?"

"Then you should know that I am in love with you too."

"Good then you'll marry me?"

---

You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right there under your clothes  
Is where I find them  
Underneath Your Clothes – Shakira

---

A/N—Well here you go the third chapter of this story. Enjoy I hope you like it.


	4. Back to Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, any of the arenas named, the only things are I own are Misty McKinnon and Mercedes Carmichael. I also own, Noel, Megan, Courtney, Rylan, and Haylie. Also I own Angels Diner… (In the story, not in real life).

----

Chapter Three – Return to Poison

The words ran through her mind one last time before they registered. She was shocked to say the least. She stared at him for a minute before she came to her senses. Slowly a smile spread across Misty's face.

"Ken… Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I love you Misty and I want to marry you."

"Yes, Ken of course I'll marry you." Ken smiled at Misty and pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She smiled when she pulled back. She pulled his shirt over his head and he was about to do the same to her but there was a knock on the door. Misty turned and looked at the door cussing under her breath. Ken looked at the door to and back at Misty. She ignored it and turned back to Ken.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good" and with that Ken pulled Misty's shirt over her head. They ignored the knocking at the door and after removing all barriers between them they fell together to the bed.

xoxox

The following morning there was a pounding on Adam Copeland's door. Adam untangled himself from the sheets and pulling on a pair of jeans. He walked to the door and opened it. He came face to face with his wife and she looked pissed. He swallowed and let her in. She slammed the door behind her and glared at her husband. She was not happy. Adam looked at his wife and thought about actually running out of the room. But he swallowed his pride and sat on the bed.

"I want to know what the hell all that shit was last night on Raw!"

"Tiffany I can explain. It was the script I swear it was." Adam said hoping she wouldn't catch onto his lie. She studied him for a minute and shook her head. He was stupid if he thought she was going to believe that stupid lie.

"Yeah I believe you because there was a message for you on the answering machine two days ago when I checked the messages. Know anyone by the name of Ariana? That's possibly pregnant?"

"She thought that she was but thankfully she's not the last thing I need is Randy coming after my ass because I slept with his wife." Tiffany raised an eyebrow and Adam suddenly realized what he had said. He looked at Tiffany and felt everything inside him fall apart when he saw the tears fall from her eyes.

"Adam, I can't believe you would cheat on me. After everything that we have gone thru together. And now when I need you the most you broke my heart."

"Tiff don't say that we can fix this I swear I can fix this."

"How Adam, our child is going to grow up and have a father that doesn't care if he hurts me?"

"Child?"

"I'm pregnant you asshole."

xoxox

Jeff was pacing his hotel room thinking about the other day. He knew she was using him to get back at someone but he had no idea who she was getting back at. All that he knew was that he had fallen in love with Misty.

xoxox

Ken woke up with Misty's head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Her hand was lying on his chest and he smiled when he saw the ring on her finger. The only problem was that they would have to keep this a secret and that hurt. They were both in storylines and they didn't want their relationship out in the open. At least on the WWE.

Misty woke up a few minutes later and forgot where she was for a minute. The warm body next to her made her smile. She remembered the night before and it made her grin. She lifted her eyes to look into Ken's. The smile on his face was one of happiness. That or satisfaction she couldn't tell. But they were going to be happy and she knew it. She was about to kiss him good morning when the phone rang. Her cell phone. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked across the room at her phone on the dresser. Rolling her eyes she moved out of the bed and to her phone. Getting to it before it went to voicemail.

"Hello"

"Hey Mist its Haylie."

"Haylie, wow girl haven't talked to you in forever what's up?"

"Your dads back in town."

"He's back in Poison?"

"Yeah, he's been hanging around down at Angels Diner. Noel says he been asking about you."

"Shit is he asking for Me or NICOLE?"

"He figured out a long time ago that you were Nicole. He has been here off and on. Rylan is getting tired of him asking about you and frankly so is everyone else."

"Look I don't want to face him. Okay the bastard kicked me out. Look I'll call you back later. I have to go. Tell Rylan, Meagan, Courtney, and Noel I say hey." With that Misty hung up the phone.

"Problems babe?"

"No look I think I'm going to get dressed and take a walk. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay." Misty pulled on a pair of black low rise jeans and a white tank top. She grabbed her Desire Me Hoodie and pulled it on. She was sitting on the edge of the bath tub tying her shoes when she made her decision. She grabbed her wallet as she passed the dresser. She grabbed her cell phone and said bye to her fiancé. She looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed. She turned around and dug thru her makeup and jewelry bags until she found a gold chain.

Walking out of the room she slipped the ring off her finger and placed it on the chain. She locked the chain around her neck and put it under her shirt. She got in the elevator and pulled out her phone she had a flight reservation to make. By the time she had left the hotel she had a taxi waiting for her and a flight directly to Montana, and a car waiting for her at the airport.

xoxox

Misty parked her car in front of Angels Diner and stepped out of it. She pulled her hood off her head and pulled her hair back into a hair tie. She pulled her hoodie off as she walked in the door. The familiar jingle over the door sounded as the door opened.

"We're closed."

"I know you are Noel." Misty said walking up to the counter.

"Misty! What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you was having trouble with a certain person, figured I could be of some assistance." Misty grinned and walked around behind the counter to hug her former boss. She tossed her hoodie under the counter with Haylie's jacket. She walked back to the back and saw Haylie tying an apron around her waist. Misty grabbed the other apron hanging there and a pad and pencil.

"Misty what are you doing back here?"

"Well hell I'm in town thought I would help out. Besides it'll be fun. I hate to admit it but this actually sounds a lot better than fighting."

"Well then you can have your usual tables or do you want the counter?"

"I'll take the counter you take the tables. If things get too busy I'm sure we can round up some help somewhere."

"Yeah and Rylan's been chief here for a while now. So it'll be like the old days the three of us, I think Megan and Courtney are coming in today around three. You certainly got here fast I only called you two days ago."

"I took a direct flight and then I stayed at a hotel. Speaking of which when you get off I gotta go with you and change my clothes."

"Fine, so you ready?"

"I was born ready."

xoxox

Ken was pacing his locker room. He had gotten her message about going to Montana. But he also knew that she was going to be in deep shit if she didn't show up to SmackDown that night. He had no clue what the hell was going to happen but he wasn't so sure about this match he was in tonight. It was himself and Edge along with the Hardys against Kendrick, London, Cena, and Orton. He sighed and finished getting ready for the match.

Jeff Hardy was standing in his locker room he felt a little weird. He wanted to talk to Misty tonight but there was no way in Hell he was going too. She seemed to be missing in action. He had already heard that Vince was pissed. He had muttered something about Montana and her family. Jeff turned around and saw his brother staring at him like he was an idiot. Jeff shook his head and got ready. Tonight was going to be hell.

Matt Hardy was staring at his brother and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jeff never stood still that long. But that wasn't the only thing that was worrying Matt Hardy tonight. He was teaming; actually tag teaming with his worst enemy. The man that had stolen his girlfriend of six years. Matt was already ready for the match he just didn't know if he was mentally prepared for it. But the one thing that he knew for sure was that tonight he was going to do his damnedest to show Adam Copeland that no matter how much he hated the man he was going to make this damn match work.

Adam "Edge" Copeland was sitting in his locker room with his wife and he was thinking about tagging with Matt Hardy. There was a lot of problems in his life at the moment and tonight things were only going to get worse. He looked over at Tiffany and saw that she was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. She had head phones on and was listening to music. He loved her and he just didn't know how to show it. Hell he'd married her hadn't he?

Randy was in the catering area getting something to drink and glaring at his wife. He was pissed off at her and she knew it. Randy had given her everything she asked for and they had a three year old daughter. Alicia was always scared of her mother so she was always with him. They had brought Alicia with them that night and she was sitting next to her mother eating her happy meal from McDonalds. Randy wasn't worried about the match. He was worried about his family.

John Cena was sitting in the locker room that he had been provided with. He was going to tear Edge apart and that was all there was to it. He had already told Orton that he wanted to only fight Edge. Cena stood and looked around the locker room he found his bag and grabbed his IPOD out of it. He put the head phones in his ears and turned it on putting it on shuffle he was going to be ready for this match and he was going to make sure that he won.

Paul London was sitting with his head in his hands. He had a mega headache from the fight he had gotten into with his girlfriend. His shoulder still hurt from the attack on the Hardys, but he knew that no matter what he and Brian had to go out there and fight like hell. And that was what he planned on doing. He was tired of being compared to the Hardys and it was going to end. They were better and they were going to prove it.

Brian Kendrick was leaning back against the wall. He had just gotten back from having his ribs re wrapped. He had injured them in the attack on Matt and Jeff the previous Monday. He knew he was still able to fight that night but he wasn't going to be 100. This match was something that could change their lives and he wasn't going to let Paul down. He wasn't so sure about teaming with Cena and Orton but he was going to do it anyway.

Ariana was sitting with her daughter watching her eat. She looked over at Randy and sighed. She was an idiot. She had a good life and her daughter hated her. The only reason Alicia was sitting with her was because her match was later in the night. Well actually she no longer had a match. She was doing nothing that night because Misty had run off to Montana for some stupid reason. This was just plain stupid. Vince was pissed and so was the rest of the roster. Apparently it was a family emergency so she was off the hook because she never had family emergencies like everyone else.

xoxox

Misty was walking toward Haylie's with Rylan and Courtney. She was going to change and then watch SmackDown at the diner. She just wanted a little piece and quiet. She had done awesome at the diner that day. She hadn't had a run in with her father but the day was still young it was only four in the afternoon. She walked into Haylie's and ran upstairs to take a shower. No one had said anything about the chain around her neck and she hoped no one said anything. Misty stared in the mirror after she was dressed in her khaki Capri's and had her Bra on. She touched the cool metal of the ring and smiled. After the hell she had been thru someone actually loved her. She pulled on a camo t-shirt and found her flip slops before walking out the door.

She smiled at her friends as she walked down the steps. They shook their heads and lead the way out of the house. Misty picked up her wallet and Cell Phone, and followed locking the door behind her. The walk back to the diner was a long one because they kept running into people that she had once known. They were half way back to the diner when he walked up to them. She kept walking ignoring the man. She was at the doors to the diner before he said something to her.

"Misty Nicole McKinnon, get your ass over here and talk to me."

"Ooo is that supposed to scare me? I'm twenty fucking years old; I don't have to listen to you. Now why don't you do everyone here in Poison a favor and leave?"

"Because you are going to come back to Texas with me. You killed her."

"Killed who? Mama? She died three years after I left. Your sorry ass kicked me out. I am an adult now I don't have to listen to you."

"You will listen to me…" He grabbed her arm and hit her across the face with his free hand. She knew what she had to do and she didn't want to do it.

"Let go of me." She said staring him in the eyes.

"Whatcha gonna do scream?"

"This is probably going to cause me to loose my job but what the hell it's worth it." Misty said before she wrenched her arm free and punched her father in the face with her other hand.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Now leave." She ducked the punch he threw and she knocked his knees out from under him. He jumped up on his feet quickly and lunged dragging one of her arms behind her back. She easily got out of his hold and got him in a choke hold.

"Let go of me you little Bitch."

"Are you going to leave and leave these people alone?"

"Let go of me."

"Answer the question you bastard."

"No" She wrapped her arms tighter.

"Are you sure about that?" His face was turning purple. She let go of him and let him drop to the ground. She squatted down to make sure that he had a pulse. Lucky for her he did, but she had choked him out. She stepped away from him as the Poison Police Sheriff walked forward.

"Misty we saw the whole thing, and know that everything you did was in self defense. We will not let him press charges against you because he can't. You however can."

"Just keep him the hell out of Poison or I will press charges, harassment charges." Misty said as she walked into the diner her friends following her.

---

A/N Well there you have it the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Have fun and love to all of my readers who reviewed and This is for Tiff and Mist, hope ya'll enjoyed it. Jessica


	5. Firday Night SmackDown part one

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, any of the arenas named, the only things are I own are Misty McKinnon and Mercedes Carmichael. I also own, Noel, Megan, Courtney, Rylan, and Haylie. Also I own Angels Diner… (In the story, not in real life).

----

Chapter Five – Friday Night SmackDown (part one)

Misty walked into the diner and smiled to Noel who had already turned the TV on the right channel. They hadn't done this in years. They were staying open late that night and watching wrestling at the Diner. She had done this same thing years ago for Misty when Misty had decided that she wanted to be a diva. And not one of those eye candy whores, she was going to fight. Misty grinned and sat down in a booth. She was joined by Rylan and Haylie. The three of them had a great view of the TV because it was a corner booth. Misty sighed when SmackDown started. She wanted to cry because she wasn't there.

xoxox

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Friday Night SmackDown. Tonight we have a special treat for you. There is going to be an eight man inter promotional match tonight, as well as introducing a new diva to the SmackDown roster." Tony Chimmel announced to the audience. They cheered and when Vince McMahon's music founds its way out of the sound system the booing began. He walked out with a microphone in one hand and a smirk on his face._

"_Tonight we were supposed to have inter promotional diva street fight between SmackDown diva Ariana, and Raw's Misty McKinnon but since Misty had a family emergency to attend to, I have decided that the match will still take place and instead of Misty SmackDown's newest Diva is going to fight Ariana." Vince turned and walked back stage. Well he started to. "That match is first tonight." With that he walked backstage and looked at Ariana who was standing backstage shocked as hell that she had to fight a newbie._

"_Introducing first from Saint Louis Missouri Ariana!" Tony announced as Toxic played. Ariana walked to the ring and once there she smiled. Nobody was going to take her down tonight. "And her opponent from Austin Texas, making her WWE debut Mercedes." American Woman played and Mercedes walked out. She had long ass length Blonde hair and a body like an hour glass. She was wearing a shredded top and short shorts, cut offs to be precise and well sneakers. _

xoxox

Misty was sitting there drinking a Root Beer Float and suddenly she stopped and stared at the TV. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was no way in hell that that was Mercedes, the one that she hated.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Misty said out loud. Everyone in the diner turned to look at her and a few people raised their eyebrows at her. "Sorry" She managed to get out before turning back to the TV. She watched the match.

xoxox

_The ref signaled for the bell and the match started. Mercedes raised an eyebrow as Ariana lunged toward her, she calmly stepped aside. The bitch fought like Misty did, pathetically. Ariana found balance and turned to the other woman. She studied her for a minute before deciding to play dirty. She went to knock the knees out from under her but this time she found herself with an arm locked behind her and an arm around her neck. Ariana tried to fight out of the hold but she couldn't. She went limp as she passed out in the hold. Ariana's body fell to the mat and just for the hell of it Mercedes went to the top rope and did a moonsault then went for the cover._

_1…2…3…The bell rang signaling the end of the match. Mercedes grinned as she stood with her hand raised in victory. American Woman played once more as she exited the ring._

"_And here is your winner MERCEDES!" Tony announced. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Ariana had made her way back to the trainers to see if anything had been damaged in the fight. She sure as hell felt like something was torn in her arm. When she got backstage she was greeted by her husband and daughter. She smiled and headed to the Trainers. She was unfortunately greeted with a very pissed off female._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_Tiffany Elizabeth Copeland, Adams wife."_

"_Adams not married…"_

"_Yeah he is sweetie. And I'm going to tell you know stay the fuck away from my husband."_

"_Whatever, do you mind I really need to go see the trainer."_

"_I do mind actually. We need to talk and we are going to do that now."_

"_Look bitch I'm not in the mood to deal with people like you right now. Incase you didn't notice I was just in a violent match and I am sore and would like to go find my daughter and husband and leave." Ariana said shoving past Tiffany. Tiffany glared at the woman and resolved to talk to Adam about her._

xoxox

"I can't believe this!" Misty exclaimed to her best friends. She was furious over the fact that when she went back she was going to come face to face with one of the reasons she left Austin in the first place. Courtney looked over at her and gave her a questioning look. Misty shook her head and told her she would tell her later. Misty turned her attention back to the television set and smiled when she saw Ken walk out.

xoxox

_Ken Kennedy walked to the ring and smiled at the world. Nothing could change the way he felt. He was going to be one of the happiest men alive. But he couldn't tell anyone. He was out there for one reason and one reason only. To prove to the world that he didn't need Ariana to help him out in matches. Vince hadn't approved of his plan but after last week he was going to handle this on his own. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen I am out here to announce that I don't need a woman ringside to distract my opponents any and because I want to have a word with Raw's Randy Orton." Kennedy stared at the ramp and a few seconds later Randy Orton walked out with a microphone in his hand and a death glare on his face. He didn't walk to the ring but he stood there and brought the microphone to his lips and began to speak._

"_Kennedy, the only thing we have to talk about is why you slept with my wife. Now that is taking a storyline to a whole other level."_

"_First of all I didn't sleep with Ariana, that was Edge." Randy looked at Kennedy like he was insane. "Second of all I have a girlfriend so I would have no need to sleep with another mans wife. And finally I would never sleep with Ariana."_

_Randy stood there for a minute and cocked an eyebrow. You could tell he was thinking. And it was kind of funny. Randy walked toward the ring and called out Edge. Kennedy was a little stumped by that but stood his ground. Edge came out and he had an evil smile on his face._

"_Orton you wanted me I'm here. I just have one thing to say obviously you can't give your wife what she needs since she went elsewhere."_

"_Now, now can't you all save it for the ring?" Vince McMahon asked walking out. He looked at the three men and thought for a minute and made a quick decision. "Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is the eight man tag team match. Introducing the rest of Mr. Kennedy's tag team. Edge, Jeff and Matt; The Hardys!" The other three men walked to join Kennedy in the ring. "And the rest of Randy Orton's Team; Brian Kendrick, Paul London, and John Cena."_

----

A/N—OBVIOUSLY PEOPLE THIS IS A 2 PART CHAPTER… MORE SOON I PROMISE


	6. Friday Night SmackDown part two

**Friday Night SmackDown****Part Two**

Misty was watching the television trying to focus on the fact that she couldn't get excited about Ken being in the ring. She did however sit there wishing that she could be there with him. To support him. Even though she wouldn't have been allowed to let him know. There were dangers in that. She was Jeff Hardys in ring girlfriend but she was Ken Kennedy's fiancée. She sighed and fingered the ring that was on a chain around her neck, and beneath her shirt. She let herself smile and in her mind wished him luck. She opened her eyes and let them fall on the TV.

Misty watched as her fiancé ducked a blow to the head and then cringed as he got knocked down and landed hard against the lowest turnbuckle. Luckily for him Orton had been an idiot and knocked him in his own corner and the pain in his back shot up and thru his shoulder. She wanted to cry to be there for him, but she was here in Angels Diner with her friends and the people that she considered family. She looked at the TV again as Matt was tagged in and immediately went to work on Orton's right arm. She became uninterested in the match and had to laugh a little bit as Orton finally got Matt down and tagged in Paul London. Matt hadn't been stupid he tagged in Edge and what happened next. No sooner had Matt tagged Edge in then music hit. All eight men in the ring looked toward the entrance.

"What the hell is that Bitch doing there?" Misty said out loud. Her friends turned and looked at her.

"You mean you don't know?" Rylan asked her.

"No it's not scripted she isn't even a diva anymore." Misty turned her attention back to the television screen.

xoxox

"_Hey Adam, since I am making a come back I figured it would only be fair to tell you that I'm going to be bringing a very special person on the road with me." Smirking she watched his reaction. He tagged in Jeff and turning to Matt raised an eyebrow. Both men shrugged and listened to what she had to say as Jeff finished the match off against the new opposing person in the ring. Cena. The ref rang the bell and before the winner could be announced Lita started talking again. The winning team all stood in the ring listening to her._

"_Now like I said, since I was nice enough to let you finish your match, maybe we should bring that wife of yours out here so she can kick your ass back to Canada."_

"_Leave Tiff out of this. Whatever you have to say is between me and you, leave me and mine alone." Adam "Edge" Copeland demanded grabbing a microphone from the ring assistant_

"_Oh but I think she would be interested to know that you have a daughter." She watched as his face went expressionless and he swallowed hard. She watched as his team mates looked at him, and he bit his lower lip. And she was shocked when Matt Hardy grabbed the mic from Adam._

"_Sure it's his AMY? I mean come on everyone here knows that you sleep around. Hell I hate to say this but I wasn't stupid there were times before Adam that you cheated on me. And sorry Jeff but yes I know you got drunk and slept with her." Matt said turning to his brother. Jeff just raised an eyebrow at his brother but said nothing._

_The group stood there as the ho chants started. And did nothing to stop them or comment on them. They just watched as her face pale and her smile turned into a grimace._

"_You want proof, then take a paternity test. If your wife loves you like she says she does, then hell maybe she'll over look the fact that you are a father." Everyone was shocked when a brunette walked out microphone in hand and glaring at Amy, walked down to the ring and they were even more shocked when Matt, and Adam held the ropes for her so that she could enter the ring._

"_There's a difference between you and me though Amy, you don't wear Adams ring. I do." The brunette said turning to the woman at the top of the ramp. "And if he is the father of your daughter which I highly doubt because she looks nothing like him from what I saw then I will stand by him, but from the looks of it looked as if she belonged to a certain ex-champ." Tiffany said turning to look at Cena, who had been standing with his tag team watching the scene unfold before him. _

xoxox

"Oh god I can't watch this, someone turn that shit off." Misty called across the room. "Looks like Vince isn't going to have time to deal with me when I get back he's going to deal with what just happened there. I miss being on the road though."

"Then go, girl why are you still sitting here. Catch a red eye to the next town your supposed to be in and meet them there. And whichever one of those eight men put a smile on your face when the match started. You need to be with your man and not here." Noel said. Misty smiled and picked up her cell phone to make the call.

xoxox

Misty was waiting at the airport when the flight that Jeff, Matt, Tiffany, Ariana, Mercedes, Ken, Randy, Ariana, and their kid landed. There were crowds of fans so she knew that she was going to have to make a show of being Jeff's girlfriend. She watched as the people walked off the plane and the fans that were around waiting started cheering. Ken saw her rolled his eyes at the fans in understanding knowing she was going to have to go to Jeff. She took off at a run and jumped into Jeff's arms pretending to be happy to see him. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"this is all for show so don't get any ideas." She muttered in his ear as he spun her around.

"no shit" he whispered back. Setting her down he took her hand and together they walked thru the crowd of fans and to where his car was waiting she hadn't bothered to rent a car.

"Hey you guys Torrie's flight gets in, in a few minutes wanna wait for her with me or what?"

"We'll wait" Jeff said before Misty could respond.

"Gee thanks that's just what I wanted to do, wait longer at an airport. Can't we head on to the hotel please Jeff?" Misty asked pouting. Jeff raised an eyebrow but he didn't give in. "Fine who alls on her flight and is Vince really doing the draft sometime in the next week?"

"Next Monday and the reason we are waiting for Torrie is I don't' trust that Mercedes chick." Matt said. Everyone knew that Matt and Torrie weren't just an on screen couple but they were together in real life as well.

"Gah, that bitch is on that flight? I am not waiting around with ya'll." Misty turned to Orton who was waiting for his wife and daughter to come out of the bathroom. "I'm going to catch a ride with you guys."

"Ever heard of asking?" Ariana said smiling as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah but I don't want to stick around and wait for the bitch to see me. It's a long story don't wanna talk about it right now, I'll tell ya'll later." Randy shrugged and Ariana, went along with it.

xoxox

Later that night they had a promo to shoot that was going to air the following night on Raw, to kick off the three hour super show that was the DRAFT. Misty sighed as she walked in and changing in a room set aside for her she pulled on her blue tank top and black skirt. She zipped up the sides of her boots and ten minutes later with her hair falling down over her shoulders and a light layer of makeup she walked into the locker room that she was filming the promo in. With one long sigh she took her position and the scene started.


	7. Promo and Confusion

**Promo and Confusion**

"_Jeff, baby, I don't know if this is a good idea."_

"_Misty, come on, it's mine and Matt's locker room, I told him I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Jeff?" Misty asked looking at him. She raised an eyebrow and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face._

"_Misty, you know I love you right?"_

"_You, Jeff there is something you should know."_ Misty was going off the script and she knew it. She couldn't do this storyline anymore. Not while she was engaged to Ken.

"_Misty, what's wrong?" _Jeff was confused because she was straying from the script.

"_There's someone else." _Misty closed her eyes and a tear fell from her face. She didn't know why she felt so confused. But she knew one thing if she didn't know if she could continue with her life in the WWE.

"_Someone else…Mist what are you trying…" he was cut off as Ken Kennedy walked thru the door._

"_Misty, what the hell is going on?" He demanded._

"_What the hell are you doing here Kennedy?" Jeff asked. _He was obviously confused. Ken wasn't even supposed to be there. He was supposed to be out on injury.

"_WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Vince McMahon yelled._

"_That's what I would like to know. Isn't he supposed to be gone? I mean he's injured what the hell is he doing here?" Jeff demanded. _Misty took one look from her boss to her fiancé to her onscreen boyfriend. When she caught the fire in Vince's eyes and shaking her head she impulsively turned shoving Ken out of her way.

_Misty grabbed Jeff's shirt and pulled him to her placed her lips to his. Slowly her hands moved up his chest and around his neck and he pulled her closer. Ken could do nothing but stand there and watch them. _

With a glance at Vince the camera man spoke…"CUT" he yelled. Ken stood there and was shocked when Jeff's hand moved up Misty's back and ran threw her hair. Misty pulled back and looked up into Jeff's eyes.

"Jeff…" But he didn't let her finish before kissing her once more. This time Misty ran her hands threw his hair as he held her close with one hand and his other moved over her lower back. Finally when they pulled apart Misty had confusion clearly written on her face, she turned and passing Ken, and Vince she ran from the room. Tears falling from her face.

Misty was done the hall a little ways when she stopped running but the tears continued to fall. She was winded and hurting and nothing could make her day any better at the moment. But she knew that it was going to get worse. She knew deep down that it was about to get worse. The damn draft was coming and that scared her.

Jeff stood staring at Kennedy and realized just what it was Misty had meant. Before he could think about what he was doing he took off after Misty. He wasn't thinking about the consequences but the fact she was apparently Kennedy's woman.

AN: _Mist do not kill me…. Enjoy next chap soon_


	8. The Beginning Of The End Part One

**A/N: **Thank you to all of my reviewers : **Cenababe1****ThereAre666Ways2Love****csimianigirl73**and**Kennedy76**. -wwe whore-

**The Beginning of the End****part one**

She had pulled herself together by the time she got to the diva locker room. She knew that her eyes were bloodshot from crying but she could do nothing about it. A lot of makeup would help her. But she knew that no amount of makeup could cover the hurt and confusion in her eyes. She never thought that she would have a reaction to Jeff. Jeff Hardy of all people, the man was not her type. So he could kiss that was about it. But she knew that she had broken Ken's heart. She finished putting on her makeup and walked out to the curtain. She had a match against Ariana and Mercedes. Her tag was Lita and she doubted that the woman would like being her partner. Last week after the whole promo she had left the arena. Jeff and Ken had both been calling her phone and she had been avoiding them both the whole week. She had to get her thoughts straight.

"Hey Misty, get your damn head out of the clouds we have a match in two minutes."

"Shut the fuck up Lita."

"Wow, sure you shouldn't be with Cena?"

"Go to hell." Misty muttered and turned toward the screen and watched as Mercedes and Ariana continued their entrance. It was horrible. They both looked like whores. Misty turned and walked toward the stage as her music played. Lita followed her with a pissed off look on her face.

_Cause I, just wanna be famous,  
Be so fuckin' jaded,  
Cause all my favorite buddies take my money from me,  
Show up at the Oscars,  
Look up and its happened,  
The money is for nothing and the chicks are for free,  
Yeah, I wanna be, F-F-F Famous  
_(Famous – Puddle of Mudd)

"**And here she comes back on Raw; Ladies and Gentlemen can you believe it? It's Lita."**

"**She doesn't look too happy JR."**

"**No King she doesn't. But what I can't believe is she is tagging with her ex-boyfriends brothers' girlfriend."**

"**I don't know about that after what was caught on camera last week Misty and Jeff may be over."**

"**I have to agree with you there let's take a look."**

"_Jeff, baby, I don't know if this is a good idea."_

"_Misty, come on, it's mine and Matt's locker room, I told him I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Jeff?" Misty asked looking at him. She raised an eyebrow and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face._

"_Misty, you know I love you right?"_

"_You, Jeff there is something you should know."_ Misty was going off the script and she knew it. She couldn't do this storyline anymore. Not while she was engaged to Ken.

"_Misty, what's wrong?" _Jeff was confused because she was straying from the script.

"_There's someone else." _Misty closed her eyes and a tear fell from her face. She didn't know why she felt so confused. But she knew one thing if she didn't know if she could continue with her life in the WWE.

"_Someone else…Mist what are you trying…" he was cut off as Ken Kennedy walked thru the door._

"_Misty, what the hell is going on?" He demanded._

"_What the hell are you doing here Kennedy?" Jeff asked. _He was obviously confused. Ken wasn't even supposed to be there. He was supposed to be out on injury.

"**Well that certainly was interesting."**

"**And here they go Misty and Mercedes are going to start it off."**

"**Looks like these two know each other. See how they keep yelling at each other, looks like they've a rivalry going already."**

"**Yeah I see that and there's the tag into Lita. And now she's doing what she does best kicking ass. Clothes line, and she's only started to gain momentum, Mercedes needs to make a tag soon or there won't be anything left to make the tag."**

"**Well King looks like Ariana didn't even need to bring herself to the ring. Lita's won it!"**

"**That she did, and looks like she isn't the only one grinning about it take a look at Misty."**

"**She seems to be happy about that. Could we be looking at a new partnership with these two divas?"**

"**You never know King you never know, you never know."**

Misty walked backstage and was walking with Lita she sighed when Mercedes called her name. She continued walking, and ignored her. She kept walking to the diva locker room.

"So, you know who your kid's father is?"

"John, Vince made me go out there and say it was Adam's it pissed me off. I had no intention of starting shit when I came back. And before you ask John knows he's a father."

"That's good speaking of John…" Misty cut off and pointed to the man. He was walking around with his daughter on his shoulders and she was laughing. Misty had never seen a man that loved his child.

"He loves her…"

"I love her mother too." John said walking over and lifting his daughter off his shoulders.

"Misty, meet Trinity Nicole Cena."

"She's adorable, at least she has parents that love her."

"Yea, and the funny thing is, and you can't tell anyone about this, but Me and Amy, we're married." Misty's jaw dropped she was shocked. John closed her mouth and barely had time to give her a warning.

"Incoming, two men and a pissed off female." Misty turned and watched as Jeff Hardy, Ken Kennedy, and Mercedes walking toward her the only one that didn't look like they were ready to kill was Jeff.

**A/N:** _well there u have it another chapter thanks for the reviews_


	9. The Beginning of the End part two

Thank you **Kennedy76** , **Cenababe1** , **csimiamigirl73** , and **ThereAre666Ways2Love**. for reviewing.

**The Beginning of the End****part two**

Misty swallowed hard and stood her ground. She never in her life ran from a fight. She glanced to the side and noticed that Amy and John had not left her side. They were still standing there with her. Let them get a laugh from her drama she didn't give a fuck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this.

"What the hell, you haven't returned my phone calls and you haven't explained what the hell happened last week." Kennedy yelled. Mercedes cocked her head to one side obviously trying not to laugh.

"Damn, chill the hell out Kennedy." John said.

"Stay the fuck out of this Cena!"

"Hey, unless you want your ass kicked I suggest you don't talk like that in front of my daughter." Amy said. John just nodded in agreement

"Please she's the daughter of a wh…" Mercedes started but was cut off as Misty's fist connected with her jaw. Jeff just grinned and Kennedy was shocked, he had never seen Misty just attack someone like that.

"I beat the living hell out of Dad. Don't make me do the same to you."

"You haven't seen him in years."

"I saw him while I was home."

"You haven't gone back to Texas since you were sixteen if I remember correctly."

"Texas ain't home for me sweetie. Montana is." Misty said and got the satisfaction of seeing the smirk on Mercedes face fall.

"Whoa, you have a sister?" Ken asked. Misty lifted her hand up to her throat and yanked the gold chain she wore off her neck and handed it to Ken.

"I'm sorry Ken." Misty said and turned to walk away. She hadn't acknowledged Jeff at all. Jeff glanced over at Kennedy and saw no emotion in his eyes what so ever. Mercedes was shocked when she saw what was on the chain.

Misty was sitting in her and Jeff's locker room crying. She was really confused and to top everything off the first draft pick was about to be announced. She would really love it if she could get away from Raw and be on SmackDown. She laid her head on her arms and bit her tongue she wanted to scream. She almost did when someone knocked on the door. She stood up and kicked the chair she had been sitting in. Walking to the door she answered it. She fully expected to Jeff or Ken, but she found herself face to face with Rylan. She was shocked carefully she wiped away the tears she had cried and turned her head to the side.

"Rylan what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what, I need to go find Jeff, I'm supposed to go out to the ring with him tonight." Misty said trying to move past him. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen."

"Rylan what the hell is going on?"

"You're coming with me."

"Seriously if I don't go out there with Jeff, I could loose my job."

"I don't really care."

"Misty, come on my match is next… Who is this?" Jeff cut off walking into the room.

"Long story, can we just go please?" the look in her eye told him everything he needed to know about the situation.

"I'll wait for you here Misty."

"You do that." Jeff said and took Misty's hand leading her away from the room. They didn't head in the direction of the ring, but to Vince McMahon's office.

"Jeff what the hell am I supposed to tell Vince?"

"Who he is and that he was bothering you, he can have him throw him out."

"He's probably gone by now. Thank you Jeff." Misty said turning and looking at him. He just nodded and started to walk away. "Jeff wait."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Falling in love with you."

"What did you just say?" Jeff asked walking up to her.

"Are you really going to make me repeat that?"

"No, there isn't time, maybe later. Sure you can go out there and face Kennedy?"

"Yea" Misty replied and nodded her head as she reached for Jeff's hand.

"But first the first draft pick is coming up. Lets find out who got sent where." The two of them walked over to where the other divas and wrestlers where standing and looked at the TV. As the music played they waited. Finally Lilian Garcia stepped into the ring and announced it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the first draft pick goes to Raw, and it is…Matt Hardy!!" she turned her head toward the stage and watched as Matt walked out onto the ramp. His tag title around his waist. The crowd cheered for a moment and then he walked backstage.

"Welcome to raw bro." Jeff said smirking. Matt rolled his eyes and laughed as Torrie hugged him. Jeff just pulled Misty closer and together they walked to the ring as Lilian announced him. For the first time fans noticed that Misty didn't flinch when Jeff wrapped an arm around her waist. Once the two were in the ring Misty turned to Jeff and smiled at him. Forgetting where they were temporarily Misty leaned up and kissed him. A light kiss for luck and for love.


	10. The Beginning of the End part three

Thank you **Kennedy76** , **csimiamigirl73** , and **ThereAre666Ways2Love**. for reviewing.

**The Beginning of the End****part three**

Kennedy stood backstage with a smirk on his face and laughed when Misty kissed Jeff. He would get her back. As his music played Kennedy walked out with Mercedes by his side. He hated the bitch and only Misty knew why. He quit thinking and just cleared his mind this wasn't about who Misty was out there in the ring with it was about who won the match. And he was going to beat the living hell out of Jeffery Nero Hardy.

The Referee rang the bell and the match started. Misty stepped into the ring so Mercedes did as well. Misty wanted top kick the bitches' ass into tomorrow and that was just what she was going to do. At least that's what she thought. But Jeff stepped into the ring and pulled her back. She turned on him and looked at him like what the fuck.

"What the hell JEFF?!" Misty yelled at him.

"She's gonna rip you to pieces Misty!"

"Not if I do it first dammit, let me fight."

"No"

"Don't make me do this Jeff"

"Do what?" he asked and before it was out of his mouth Misty had punched him in the jaw. The ref signaled for the bell and Lilian announced the winner.

"And here is your winner by Disqualification Mercedes and Mr…."

"MRRRRRRR……. KEEEEENNNNNNNEEEEDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY……………………… KEEEEENNNNNNNEEEEDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Mercedes rolled her eyes and when Misty turned on her she stepped up like Misty did and the two of them started to fight. While they were fighting Kennedy attacked Jeff. They fell out of the ring and Misty had Mercedes in a head lock in the middle of the ring. And she wasn't letting go. Kennedy was beating the hell out of Jeff and you could tell that it wasn't fake or scripted. Kennedy wanted to destroy Jeff. There was already a bruise from where Misty had punched him and there were several more that were going to appear later from the beating he was receiving from Kennedy. Misty left Mercedes passed out in the ring and with a microphone in hand she slid out of the ring and ran to Kennedy. She pulled him off of Jeff and looked at him for a moment.

"Okay, that's it I am tired of this damn storyline. I want the world to know who my heart belongs too. It belongs to Ken Kennedy and it has since I first met him. And I don't give a rats ass if I am suspended for this. Because I probably shouldn't have even been in the ring like I was. You see I'm pregnant." Misty didn't look at the crowd but at the man she had just told the world that she loved. She watched as a smile spread over his face and let him wrap her in his arms. When he pulled back he looked at her and grinned.

"I knew you loved me."

"Do you have to be cocky?"

"Yeah."

"Good just do me a favor and don't change."

"I won't."

"Whoa, do you think I am going to let this happen on my show? I want all of you in the back in my office now. I am not going to tolerate this insubordination." Misty looked at Ken and tried not to laugh. Wrapping his arm around her the two of them walked backstage.

"We have a stop to make on the way to Vince's office."

"Really?" Misty asked

"I have something that belongs to you." Misty could only smile she knew exactly what it was. ONce her ring was back on her finger and they were on their way to Vinces office Misty stopped for a second."

"Ken..."

"Hmm?"

"We're gonna make great parents right?" Misty sounded just a little bit worried.

"Yeah we are. Don't worry."

"Okay." They entered Vince's office moments later and a few seconds after that Linda came bursting in.

"Vince, you can suspend her but you can not fire any of them. They did the right thing."

"Linda, they ruined the show."

"You heard what she said, it made it better. Now the two of you are dismissed." Ken and Misty just looked at one another and shrugged. Together they left the arena.

_**A/N: Okay so sorry it took so long to update this but hey its updated. Only one more chapter left and this is finished. Misty I hope you enjoyed this one.**_


	11. The Perfect Ending

**Epilogue  
The Perfect Ending**

Misty woke to the sound of the shower running. And Harmonie was making cute little baby noises from her playpen, where Ken had obviously placed her. A smile moved across her face when she picked up the note that her husband had left her.

Misty, I fed and changed Harmonie, love Ken

Moving from the bed she walked to the playpen and picked her nine month old daughter up and carried her with her to the bathroom. The shower was running but Ken had just stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself when she walked in. Turning the shower off he turned around and looked at them. Misty holding their baby, made him smile. He walked over to them and kissed his daughter than his wife. Misty handed the baby off to Ken so she could get a shower as well.

xxx 20 minutes later xxx

Ken was standing in the kitchen intent on cooking breakfast for his girls. Harmonie was playing on the living room floor and watching Dora the Explorer and playing with her stuffed animals. They were at Misty's home in Poison, where they were visiting Noel and the others, all except Rylan that was. Misty was helping Noel out for a while until she was ready to go back to wrestling. Wearing a pair of black Capri's, a white tank top, and white sneakers Misty wrapped her arms around Ken's waist and with one hand she took the spatula from him and the other turned the stove off.

"You really shouldn't try to cook love, you always burn everything."

"Gee thanks Mist." Ken said turning to face her.

"Come on down to the diner and I'll fix a nice breakfast before it opens."

"You gonna make me a Poison Montana Skillet?"

"Yeah" she said with a twinkle in her eye. He smiled and kissed her. Pulling apart she grabbed her purse and Harmonies diaper bag. Ken picked their daughter up and together the Anderson family walked top the diner. After all it was only a few blocks away.

**A/N** well it's over… for now and I know ya'll know what that means… yep u guessed it SEQUEL! After all what happened to Rylan and Jeff and Mercedes and Misty's father… anyway? Before I write the sequel to this I want to finish up writing **Until The Ink Runs Out **written by me under xxBleedingxRosexRedxx. I also want to work on **Playing With Fire** seeing as I really want to work on a Batista/Candice Edge/OC fic.

_LOTS OF LOVE, _

_Jessi Ann_


End file.
